Flourish and Blotts
by Lilyyyy
Summary: AU. HP/DM. What happens when two confused boys meet in a bookstore over the summer? Light slash!


_Disclaimer: Okay let's get to the point. No, I'm not making money off this. No, I do not own these characters, yes, they do belong to J.K. Rowling, and I'm borrowing them for this fic._

_Summary: AU. HP/DM. What happens when two confused boys meet in a bookstore over the summer?_

_Warning: This is male/male, specifically Harry/Draco, if you don't like it then don't read it. End of Story. Light Slash!_

**Flourish and Blotts**

Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts with Hermione and Ron, in one week they would be returning to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Harry had a complicated summer filled with nightmares of Voldemort's return; when he wasn't having these nightmares, he would have odd dreams about boys in compromising positions and he would wake up in a compromising position, feeling wet and very sticky.

Harry was embarrassed with this situation, before he joined Hermione and Ron he had decided to see if there were any books to help him uncomplicate things.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I need to make a quick break for the loo," Harry told Ron and Hermione. That being said he made to go to the loo and then turned into the row of books on sexuality. When he rounded the corner, he saw someone else looking over the books.

"Bloody Hell! Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Draco looked up startled.

"Merlin Potter, could you be any louder? I'm sure the whole store has heard you by now, and what the hell are you doing back here. Got lost did you hero?" Draco sneered.

Harry was stunned. 'What was Malfoy doing here?' Then everything clicked.

"You're gay, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry asked and laughed at Draco's flustered face, "Merlin I should have known, no boy takes that long with their hair."

"You know Hero, just because some of us care about our appearances doesn't make them gay. Actually, you do look a lot better than before Hero," Draco softly muttered the last part. Harry had a nice golden glow and had gained a little muscle, but was still slender. He had gotten rid of those awful glasses and replaced his clothes so that they actually fit him and hugged nicely in all the right places. His hair was still messy but it was a tamed messy, a style that said 'I've just been shagged.' Draco admitted Potter looked good, he was brought back to reality when he heard potter taking again.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here, are you going to answer me or not," Harry asked annoyed. He couldn't help but notice how good Draco looked. Harry's hormone driven brain just sent signals of lust throughout his body.

"Yes Hero, I am gay, but you are too aren't you?" Draco questioned. He pushed Harry towards the bookshelves.

"You're gay and want me don't you Hero? Don't deny it; I can see the lust in your eyes."

Draco's gray eyes, filled with lust and hunger, locked in with Harry's shocked, lust-filled green eyes, Draco had Harry pinned against the bookshelf and slowly lowered his lips to Harry's.

"Do you want this hero?" Draco whispered his lips a few inches away from Harry's lips.

"Yes," Harry whispered and leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips.

Fiery passion flooded throughout the teens kiss, they were locked in a battle fighting for control of the situation, groping each other, and eliciting many soft moans and gasps. Harry finally managed to switch positions with Draco, who was currently pinned between Harry and the bookcase. Harry smiled, he grinded his hips into Draco's groin making the boy grind back. With a new heated passion, they continued this grinding until Harry decided he was going to leave Draco begging for more. Harry managed to get his hand to Draco's crotch and started stroking him swiftly. Draco moaned and tried to get more friction but suddenly it all stopped. Harry took a step back, straightened his clothes, and smirked at Draco.

"Ha-Harry, where are you going," Draco asked in a lust-filled voice.

"Oh well I must be going, I don't want my friends looking for me," Harry replied smirking. He started walking away when he heard Draco hiss.

"Fuck you Hero."

Harry turned around and smiled at Draco.

"No Dragon, maybe later. Remember though, I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name for hours and you won't be able to sit for weeks afterwards," Harry whispered back seductively. He swiftly made his way back to his friends. Draco however took longer to compose himself.

"Damn you hero," he muttered. The thought of what Harry had promised was enough to make him cum himself.

"Damn it Hero, you better keep that bloody promise!"

**A/N: This is my first attempt at slash; please tell me how I did and how I can improve via a review. Thank you reading and all the feedback.**


End file.
